User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Taylen's Romanticality Blog
What's up Team Taylen! *blows kiss* We're here for another week. Victory smells so good after all the bull I had to go through. So after Lyla left everyone was being so depressed. Bringing down my mood. Oh I miss Lyla. I miss Lyla. I mean like shut up! They acted like they were related. I thought that saying I missed her too would shut them up. I thought that they were gonna keep moping but then Ryan came in. He saved the day for me! Wow, never thought I'd say that. But, I like the new Ryan. He's bitchier, more confident, he's like the boy version of me. I mean it looks good on him. I could get used to this. So Blake, who I thought was totally cute at first, decided to pick Bigfoot Andi as the winner. I mean was I surprised yes! I mean he got talent and failure confused. He was supposed to pick the most talented and not the most ugliest. But oh well, I mean it's not like he's the best actor or singer anyway. But Andi picking me as her partner was like so uncool. It's like she was trying to tell me that she could be bitchy too? Like Andi you're never gonna be as bitchy and shine as bright as I do. And then I had to kiss her like 5 times. I almost puked in my mouth. She was setting me up for failure. But the joke is on her. Because there is no way that I was gonna let that hedgehog make me look like a fool. That's why I came back twice as hard. And I shined. I wasn't about to go home because she wanted to prove that she was better than me. I just couldn't do that. I am the queen bee of this compettion. The queen bee is supposed to prevail. How would it look if I fell of my pedestal? But I didn't fall. I prevailed like I knew I was going to do. That Alex girl went home. What was it? Alexis, Alexa? Alexanderina? Oh who cares. The point is she's gone. And at first I thought this was going to be a hard week for me. I mean it was about love. And I'd never been in love before. I mean I experience guys loving me. But I've never felt love for someone else. It was actually a little easier than I thought, because I had someone to think about. So I bet now you're all wondering. What the hell is Taylen talking about. And I've decided that it's time to tell you all something...............Gray and I have been keeping in touch ever since he left and we recently admitted that we liked each other! EEEEEP!!! I mean it was like so adorable. I mean even though it was on skype and I didn't get to make out with him afterward. It was still romantic as could be! I have never felt this way before about anyone. I mean anyone. I mean he just brings a smile to my face. Ya know? So while this week was hard and challenging.......................it was also surprising. And it made me find a part of me that I never knew I had. See, I'm perfect. But I mean I'm still human. I still have a lot more growing left to do. And I have grown on this show. And I think Gray has a huge part to do with that. When I win this compettion, I'm going to be a new, improved, fiercer, smarter, and more talented Taylen. I can't wait and I know you guys can't wait either. We're almost there! I can smell the victory already. And it smells so so sweet. Kisses! Category:Blog posts